The Bright Side and the Dark One
by Carods
Summary: Retaliation is about to fall upon the one who used to be The Evil Queen. However, this idea of revenge seems to divide Storybrooke's inhabitants. This fanfiction follows "The piece of paper" (/s/8811659/1/The-piece-of-paper) although it is not necessary to read it before starting this one
1. Unexpected help

The party had only begun for a half an hour but everyone was already enjoying themselves very much. It looked like a casual reunion between friends, except for the fact that the people involved were fairy tales characters. The restaurant belonged to a very famous grandmother and people like Dr. Frankenstein, Cinderella or Snow White were chatting, laughing and eating delicious cakes baked by the other residents, such as Jiminy Cricket, who was known for his amazing strawberry pies. As surprised as anyone would be at witnessing this unusual scene, they would not be as surprised as Prince Charming was when he realized that Rumplestiltskin had come to the party.

_"You were one of the last people I expected to see tonight, Gold."_

_ "I brought magic back here. This must be the price I have to pay."_

_"Rumple !"_

Rumple grumbled when he felt Belle poking him in the ribs to make him silence. A mischievous grin appeared on his face as he answered :

_"Sorry, Belle."_

_"Don't worry"_, Charming mocked, looking at the young woman, _"he has done far worse than that."_

Noticing that Rumple was about to lose patience, Belle dragged him away from the prince and ordered two iced teas. As soon as they left, David was joined by Grumpy.

_"What's this imp doing here ? Aren't we like celebrating his defeat ?"_

_"More Regina's."_

_"Yeah but don't tell me those two weren't partners in crime."_

_"I don't know"_, David admitted, shrugging his shoulders, _"but anyway, he's with Belle now so I guess that opens him doors formerly closed."_

_"Still, I don't trust him."_

_"I don't think I do either."_

Grumpy looked around to make sure Henry was still talking to his grandmother and confessed to Charming :

_"Look, me and my brothers, we've been thinking about something. Some kind of revenge to make Regina pay for what she did to us."_

_"I always thought that dwarves were idiots. Guess I was wrong."_

Grumpy and Charming turned around to face the person who had interrupted them, this person being no one else than Mr. Gold. Realizing that really soon, everyone was going to start listening to them, Charming made Gold and Grumpy stop talking and headed for his wife. He whispered something to her ear and a few seconds later, she was ready to take Henry home. The little boy asked no questions but no one was fooled : he knew something was happening and sooner or later, they would have to face his questions.

As soon as Snow closed the door, Gold resumed :

"If I understand this well, you would like to make our old Queen bite the dust."

"It's none of your business, 'Stiltskin !", Grumpy yelled.

"No offense but you could really use my help."

Grumpy was about to reply but Charming made him silent with a hand gesture. He came closer to the pawnbroker and asked reluctantly :

_"Why would you help us ?"_

_ "You have your reasons for retaliation. I have mine."_

_"And how do we know you are not going to turn your back on us at the last moment ?"_

_"She hurt Belle. That means that I'm a part of any plan intending to hurt her."_

Belle sighed but she knew it was pointless to argue. It was neither the time of the place. Before anyone could add something, Emma intervened and stated :

_"Alright, everybody calms down ! We are too overexcited, drunk for some of us, to discuss something that important tonight. I suggest that, for those who agree with Leroy and Gold, we meet here tomorrow at 8:00 p.m., if it's ok with you Granny."_

_"It would be my pleasure."_, the old woman replied, thrilled by the possibility to brandish her crossbow at Regina.

Therefore, people slowly left the restaurant, hoping things would become clearer after a good night.


	2. Divided

_"Please, don't go."_

Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes, internally fuming. He had tried his best to leave the house without making any sound while Belle was sleeping on the couch, thing she usually did at this time of the afternoon. But like she had felt he was going somewhere, she had woken up. He turned around to face the beautiful young woman, half-asleep, her blanket still wrapped around her. A slight smile appeared on his face but disappeared quite quickly after he noticed that his beloved was not in the mood for laugh. Rumple came closer to Belle, put a hand on her shoulder and explained :

_"I'm sorry, I need to."_

_"Why ? Why is that so important for you to go ?"_

_"Because the dwarf was right, she needs to pay for her actions."_

_"I don't understand, you knew for the curse. Why didn't you do something before ?"_

_"Because I had no idea of what she had done to you !"_

_"I don't care about that ! Rumple please, we can finally be together."_

_"Belle, she locked you away back in our world and she did it again here ! Don't you want her to suffer the way you did ?"_

_"No ! The only thing I want is to be with you. Please, don't go. You don't need to do this."_

_"Ever since I found out what happened to you, I had in mind to get that revenge. I'm sorry Belle, but she has to pay for what she did to you."_

Belle considered replying but she finally decided not to. She knew he was doing all this because he was in love with her and a part of her heart was happy that he was willing to do such things for her but the other part hated when he was getting in trouble. Truth is she feared that something would happen to him by what she'd think to be her fault. However, she knew Rumple more than anyone and therefore she knew how pointless it would be to try to convince him not to go. For this reason, she moved away from him and said :

_"Fine, do whatever you want…"_

Rumple looked at her one last time before walking to the door and leaving. He hated to argue with Belle but he had the feeling that if he had stayed in the house for one more minute, he would have given up. Yet, he needed to get that revenge. He left so fast that he didn't hear Belle whispering _"But please be careful."_.

When Gold arrived at Granny's, the place was not as full as he wanted. He entered to find, gathered around a table, Granny, Ruby, the dwarves, Dr. Whale, David and Emma. With a gesture of his cane, he showed the little assembly and asked :

_"So, it is just us ?"_

_"Between people too scared to go after her and people who don't want to get into any trouble, we're not that much to want revenge."_ David confirmed.

_"Whatever."_, Gold replied, _"Let's get started."_

_"No, wait."_

Everyone looked at the person who had entered the restaurant and interrupted the wizard. David stood up and exclaimed :

_"Snow ! I thought you didn't want to come."_

_"I don't. I mean… I don't want to kill her ! Actually, I'm here to convince you not to."_

_"My dear, I thought you would be the first one to want that revenge, in view of everything the Queen had done to you, whether here or in her realm."_, Gold observed.

_"He's right, Snow."_, Grumpy added, _"What's happening to you ?"_

_"Look, you need to understand that she has not always been evil. It was because of her mother, Cora. Or mostly because, by my fault, Cora killed Regina's true love."_

_"Maybe but how many times did she try to kill you or to harm you in any way ?"_ David protested, _"Come on, tell me. Oh and did she cast a spell on her mother to punish her ? No, she blamed you !"_

_"Gold, you know I'm right, you also knew her before Cora killed Daniel !"_

Noticing that the Dark One was determined to get his revenge, even if what Snow was saying was true, and that her father for once agreed with him, Emma went to her mother's rescue.

_"Mary Margaret is right, Regina hasn't tried anything since the curse has been broken. Maybe we should wait for something to happen before taking such a decision."_

_"Maybe you will not be that willing to wait once you will have learnt that you became sheriff because your dear Regina killed the previous one."_, Gold pointed out caustically.

Ruby had to move a chair closer to Emma so she could sit after receiving this news. Henry was right – when has he not been in this story ? -, she had ripped his heart and crushed it. She had killed Graham and, accidentally of course, but still, she almost killed Henry. And that was enough to change the young woman's mind.


	3. Changing your mind

_"Okay, let's do it."_

_"What ?"_, Snow asked, although she had perfectly heard what her daughter had just said.

A slight smile of victory appeared on Gold's face while Emma got up from the chair.

_"But you just said a minute ago that we shouldn't do anything !"_

_"Well I've changed my mind."_

_"That doesn't happen so fast !"_

_"It does if you got a good reason. She killed Graham and she tried to kill Henry ! That's enough for me."_

_"Speaking of Henry, have you thought about what you're going to tell him ?"_

Emma remained silent as she hasn't. When she looked up at her mother, this one read into her eyes that she wasn't actually going to tell him anything.

_"Oh fine, great idea. Let the poor kid find out afterward !"_ _You are making a mistake. All of you. And I hope you are going to realize it before it's too late."_

Fed up with all this, Snow left the restaurant slamming the door so hard that the sign indicating that the place was closed fell on the floor. A deathly silence came down before Gold decided to break it :

_"Can we finally begin or someone has another objection ?"_

As no one answered, he resumed :

_ "Fine. First, I agree with Ms. Blanchard, we shouldn't kill her."_

_"Yes, it's a bit too harsh."_ David approved.

_"I was going to say that it's too gentle. Knowing this woman, she might even find a way to come back from among the dead. No, what we need to do is to make sure to send her somewhere she will never be able to leave."_

_"And where would that be ?"_

_"Our world. What it used to be, at least."_

_"Hang on, you have a way to reach our world ?"_ Ruby wondered.

_"Yes but don't be mistaken, dearie. I believe she caused a lot of damage and, moreover, in no way I could sent a whole town back there."_

_"Gold, if you could just go straight to the point…"_ David urged him.

Gold glowered at the prince before exposing his plan :

_"You're all familiar the well in the woods. I brought magic back from there. Therefore, with a couple of spells, I will be able to open a breach next to it and this will be enough to send her back."_

_"How do you know it's going to send her in the Enchanted Forest ?_", Emma asked.

"_That's the place where magic is from. That's the place where magic will try to go back to."_

_ "That sounds like a good plan."_ Grumpy approved.

_"Not that I needed you consent but thanks."_

_"There is still something that you need to clarify. Regina can use magic as well."_

_"Yes, I believe we are aware of that Mr Charming."_ Gold replied ironically.

_"I wasn't finished. How do you know she won't open another breach and come back right away ?"_

_"Once the portal will be closed, it will be for good. No way to open it again. She will be trapped, forever. Now that things are clear, let's vote : if you agree, raise your hand."_

Quite soon, everyone decided in favor of Mr. Gold. Only Emma didn't vote.

_"Ms. Swan ?"_

_"Yes."_, the young woman answered after a while, _"Yes, I'm in"_

_"Good"_ Gold said quietly, "_because I'll need you to do me a favor."_

Meanwhile, Snow White had decided to take a walk in order to clear her mind. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice right away the man coming towards her.

_"Good morning Snow."_

_"Sidney ! How are you doing ? I haven't seen you in a while."_

_"Well, someone locked me away."_

_"Oh right, for Kathryn."_

_"Let's not talk about this, I know this story has been really painful for you. You seem preoccupied though."_

Snow was about to answer that she was only a bit tired when she realized that if someone in town could help her, it was the man standing in front of her. Therefore, she decided to tell him the whole story. After that, Sidney sighed :

_"My dear child, if you haven't managed to dissuade them from doing it, I don't know how I can do that."_

_"Gold is trying to gather as much people as possible. I'm trying to do the same."_

_"You know what ? I might have an idea. Why don't we go and see the Queen ? So she can leave town or hide somewhere for a while."_

_ "And meanwhile, we can try to persuade them that it's a bad idea !"_

The two allies headed for the mayor's office. The former journalist couldn't help asking the young woman :

_"I'm surprised you want to save her. I mean, after everything she has done to you…"_

_"That's what everyone thinks."_

_"You really don't want your revenge ?"_

_"No. I know she has done terrible things but when I look at her, I still see the woman who saved my life when I was a child."_

_"Well when I see her, I see the woman who pretended to love me so that I kill your father."_

When Sidney realized he had spoken too fast, it was too late. Snow had stopped walking. She stammered :

_"You… it was you… you murdered my father."_

_"She framed me, I swear. I was in love with her, I would have done anything."_

_"He was your friend ! And you killed him ! He trusted you and you killed him !"_

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"I bet you are."_

Snow, crying of rage and anger, grabbed Sidney's arm and dragged him with her.

_"Where are you going ? The mayor's office is this way."_

_"We're not going to the office, we're going to Granny's."_

_"Hang on, you might have changed your mind but I haven't. I still love her, I don't want to harm her !"_

_ "Oh don't worry. Wherever she goes, you go. Whatever happens to her, that happens to you."_


	4. A matter of time

The young woman walked at a fast pace towards Dr. Hopper's office, so fast she was almost running. She knew the therapist was the only person in town who could help her. Arrived on the doorstep, she knocked and, without waiting for the answer, she stormed in. Archie looked at her and exclaimed :

_"Belle ! What's happening ?"_

_"There's something in need to tell you. I know it's late but it's very important."_

She saw Archie looking at the chair in front of him and she realized he was already talking to someone else before her sudden entrance. Indeed, Henry stood up an instant later and greeted Belle with a smile. Archie, looking embarrassed, explained :

_"Emma asked me to watch him over for tonight. Henry, why wouldn't you take Pongo for a walk ?"_

_"Sure, Archie."_, the young boy sighed, hoping that one day, adults would let him be a part of their conversation.

Once the boy was out of the room, Archie brought the young woman pacing up and down back to his attention and resumed :

_"What it is ? Tell me, you seem frantic !"_

_"It's Rumple… It's all of them, they've gone mad. He came home about ten minutes ago… They're going to do something horrible."_

_"What ? I don't understand ? Who will do such a thing ? They're planning on hurting Rumplestiltskin ?"_

_"No !"_, Belle despaired, _"Not him, the Queen ! They're going to kill the Queen !"_

Archie went pale as he heard the new. Then, he said :

_"We need to stop them."_

_"I know, that's why I came to see you."_

_"I reckon Rumplestiltskin is not alone in this."_

_"No. He mentioned "the annoying dwarfs, the wolves, Frankenstein, the sheriff and her father", to be exact."_

_"David and Emma want to kill my mum ?"_

Archie sighed and turned around to discover Henry. The little man, who really wanted to know what was going on, had just gone downstairs, stayed for a minute and then had gone upstairs right away. Therefore, he had heard the most interesting things and he was standing on the doorstep, looking really shocked. Archie kneels down to face him and assured him :

_"Don't worry, we won't let them do that, I promise. Belle, when they are planning to do this ?"_

_"Tonight. Rumple said that if I changed my mind, I would find him near the well."_

_"Let's go then, we don't have a minute to lose !"_

Meanwhile, some other people were heading for the well. One of them was the Evil Queen, who, despite the darkness of the night, didn't look that evil anymore. On the contrary, she looked quite worried, even though she was trying to hide it. The call she had received from the sheriff was indeed cryptic and she didn't know what to expect. When she arrived at the well, she was really surprised to see that a little crowd seemed to be waiting for her. Among them, she spotted Emma and shouted at her :

"_It was already weird that you wanted to see me right in the middle of the woods to talk about my son, all the more since it's 9:00 p.m., but you definitely need to explain to me why the whole town seems to have come witnessing our conversation."_

Truth was Emma had no real explanation. Gold had simply asked her to make sure to lure Regina into the woods and the only thing she had found was pretending they needed to talk about Henry. She was actually surprised that the trick had worked so easily. Fortunately for her, she was saved by Mr. Gold's intervention. With an evil grin, he announced :

_"Sorry dearie, but I believe you just jumped into the lion's den."_

Before she could understand what was happening to her, the Queen found herself petrified under the action of fairy dust. Gold then dragged her unceremoniously right next to the well and whispered to her ear :

_"Told you. Time for retaliation has come."_

He then ordered everyone to move away while he was casting some final spells. People were so fascinated by his preparations that they didn't hear someone was coming. David heard them to the last minute and brandished his sword before recognizing the two newcomers.

_ "Snow ! What are you doing here ?"_

_"We've been told you were there."_

_"We haven't changed our minds."_

_"I know, but I have. I'm on your side now."_

_"Why ? And why is Sidney with you ?"_

_"I learnt some things and I was hoping he could leave with her."_

_"I'm glad to see you've come to reason Ms. Blanchard"_, Mr. Gold replied, _"but unfortunately, I'm not even sure I have enough magic for one person but don't worry, we'll deal with Mr. Glass later if you still want to break him like a mirror."_

He had just finished his sentence when a huge green haze emerged from the ground. When it cleared, Storybrooke's inhabitants noted that a breach had formed in the ground. Comparable to the abyss, it was giving the impression that it was going down to the center of the Earth. A strong wind started to blow and, in order to cover the noise, Rumplestiltskin raised his voice before stating :

_"This is your hour Your Majesty, the time has come for you to pay !"_

He was about to push her when he felt two strong hands on his back and before he had a chance to realize his allies had decided not to trust him, he fell with Regina. The portal closed right in front of David and silence fall on the forest. It was really soon broken by a heartbreaking sound. A sound filled with pain and despair. The little army turned around to see that the closest people to the ones they had just probably killed had witnessed the breach's closure and they now had to face Belle screaming Rumple's name while Henry was crying in Archie's arms.


	5. Betrayal

Emma had no idea on how to react. In fact, nobody knew what to do. They never thought about the possibility that someone might interrupt them. They never thought about the possibility that someone might care about people like the Evil Queen or Rumplestiltskin. They never thought about what was going to happen after. And now, they had to face the consequences of their act, when they had no idea on where to begin. Therefore, they stayed quiet, waiting for someone to make the first move. This someone was Ruby. She walked slowly towards Belle, who had sat on the autumn's old leaves, silently sobbing. When she felt someone was coming, she looked up and anger took shape on her face.

_"Leave me alone !"_, the young woman yelled.

_"Belle, please..."_

_"Don't pretend to be nice with me ! I thought you were my friend but you betrayed me !"_

Archie left Henry for a minute to come closer to Belle. He put a hand on her shoulder and Ruby read in his eyes that her awkward attempt to comfort Belle was pointless. Therefore, she went back beside Granny and waited, biting her lip with guilt. Archie offered Belle to come home with him, thing the devastated young girl accepted without hesitation. When Emma heard her son asking the doctor if he could come with them, she decided it was her time to do something.

_ "Henry..."_

At the mention of his name, the young boy turned around and what Emma saw in his eyes broke her heart. It wasn't incomprehension, surprise or even sadness. It was pure rage. He and Belle weren't only sad and upset : they were furious.

_"Henry, let's go home."_

_"No !"_, the little boy screamed, _"I won't go with you. I don't want to see you ever again."_

Once again, Archie intervened :

_"I think it would be better if Henry stayed with me for tonight, a couple of days maybe." _

_"Are you sure ?"_

_"I don't know what you were thinking but it was definitely not a good way to bring your son closer to you."_

_"That's not why I did that !"_

_"I don't care about your reasons ! The result is that you sent Henry's mother God knows where, and that probably killed her. You know, that's how you turn good people into bad ones. By hurting the ones they love. So now, before anything stupid happens tonight, Henry and Belle come with me, and you try to fix this mess."_

Without a look back, the trio left the forest. The little army stayed behind could almost hear in the cold blowing wind a sneaky little voice telling them how much their idea was wrong. Truth is they needed no imaginary voice to understand it. Out of anger, Emma pulled out her gun and fired shots in the air. Mary Margaret and David rushed to stop her but she repelled them quite brutally.

_"Emma, calm down, this won't solve anything !"_, Mary Margaret tried to reason her.

_"Oh yes ? Then tell me what will so I can fix this bloody mess !"_

_"We could try and open the portal back."_, David suggested.

"_And how are we supposed to do that when you send away the two people powerful enough to do that !?"_

_"Don't put all the blame on us !"_, David worked himself up, _"You said yourself that we needed to do something about her after you learnt what happened to Graham."_

_"Well I'm sure Gold would not have tried to enlist me if he had known you would turn your back on him !"_

_"He was a threat, as much as Regina !"_

_"Threat or not, because of your stupid ideas, I am losing my son !"_

_"You seem to forget that he is our grandson too !"_

_"Yeah well, I'll fix this on my own. I've never needed you, guess it won't start today."_

A lot of people followed Emma as she left. They knew nothing else could be done as the moon was starting to shine in the sky. David took off his coat and offered it to his wife, who was trembling as much because of the biting cold as because of the fight that had just happened. As the rest of their friends, they headed for home, hoping that after a good night, they'd know what to do.


	6. Free ticket to the Enchanted Forest

After coming back to his place, Dr. Hopper made some hot cocoa for Belle and Henry. He then took the little boy to the guest room.

_"Here, I'll leave you with Pongo. If you need anything…"_

_"Thanks, Archie."_

Archie stayed for a while to see Henry sitting down on the bed and absently petting the Dalmatian's head. He heard Belle joining him.

_"Is he ok ?"_

_"I don't know. He won't tell me much. But I'm pretty sure he feels like you do."_

_"Nothing really glorious then."_

_"Is there anything I can do ?"_

_"You've already done so much Archie. Thank you."_

_"Don't mention it. Here, take my bedroom for the night, I'll sleep on the couch."_

Belle greeted him with a smile and disappeared of Archie's sight as he closed the door. He had barely walked two steps away when he heard sobs coming from the room. As much as his heart sank while witnessing this, he knew there was nothing much he could do. The damage was done. Therefore, he wrapped himself into some blankets and waited for the sleep to come.

However, his rest was short-lived as he was woken up in the middle of the night by an overexcited Henry.

_"Archie ! Belle ! Wake up ! Wake up !"_

The doctor ran to the bedroom trying with great difficulty to put his glasses on. He was joined in the corridor by the young woman. When they entered, the boy yelled :

_"I know what to do !"_

_"About what ?"_, Archie inquired, still half-asleep.

_"About my mum and Mr. Gold, I know how to bring them back !"_

_"You do ?"_, Belle replied, suddenly perfectly awake.

_"Yes ! We need to open the portal back !"_

_"Henry, I don't want to disappoint you"_, Archie reminded him, _"but I don't think that is possible."_

_"For us no, but I know someone who can !"_

_"Who would that be ?"_

_"Jefferson !"_

_"Of course."_, Archie remembered, _"because he is…"_

_"The Mad Hatter !"_, Henry exclaimed.

_"Which means ?"_, Belle asked.

_"He can travel between worlds."_

After this big discovery, Belle and Archie had to convince Henry that it was not a good idea, even in such circumstances, to seek for someone's help at 4 a.m. The next morning, Archie took the young boy to school after ensuring him that Belle could convince Jefferson without their help. Therefore, the young woman headed to his house, her heart racing faster and faster as she was getting close to the place. After knocking on the door, she got the surprise to see the door opening on the man who had got her out of the hospital. Truth is he was as disturbed as she was.

_"What are you doing here ?"_

_"Are you Jefferson ?"_

_"Didn't you read the name on the mailbox ?"_

_"No, I didn't think…"_

_"Whatever… What do you want ?"_

_ "I need your help. Henry said you are the Mad Hatter. I…"_

_"No."_

_"Excuse me ?"_

_"I know what you are asking me. I know what happened yesterday. If you think you can ask me to give you a free ticket to your land with my hat, you are hugely mistaken."_

_"Please. You are the only one who can help us get them back." _

_"Who told you I am willing to do such a thing ?"_

After Belle's silence, Jefferson resumed :

_"Let me tell you about something. Last time I did it, last time I used that stupid hat, I lost my daughter. I lost her, by the way, because of the Queen, who is, I reckon, one of the two people you want me to help. And the other one ? Well, I definitely don't care about him as much as you do, so… No I'm sorry, but I won't make that mistake another time. I don't have to lose someone again for you, I owe you nothing."_

_"I know you don't care about them. I understand. But I also know you can understand how Henry and I feel today. You can understand the pain we feel being away from the ones we love."_

_"And then you will understand why I can't take thoughtless risks." _

_"Why are you so afraid of losing her ? You just have to open a portal !"_

_"You don't get it !"_, Jefferson exasperated, _"It's not as simple as that ! Doesn't your dear Rumplestiltskin always say that magic comes with a price ? In this case, the price is balance. One gets in, one gets out. But if you are planning to bring two people back, it means that two others will have to stay behind. And as it always end up to be me…"_

_"Hang on a second."_, Belle realized, _"What if you were to come with me through the hat, and then, once we are there, Rumple opens a new portal so we can come home."_

_"That would work"_, Jefferson admitted, "_but at one cost."_

_"Which one ?"_

_"I'd have to lose my hat in the process."_

_"You said that last time you used it, you were separated from your daughter. That's not gonna be much of a loss then."_

_"Look who's playing smart !"_, Jefferson grinned, _"Fine, I'll take you to your beloved and Henry to his mother. But you'd better be sure about what you're doing because I don't want this morning to be the last one where Grace had a father."_


	7. Take me back home

_"We're going to bring them back home."_

Belle's statement in front of Storybrooke's inhabitants gathered at Granny's called for no protest. The sound of her voice was enough to prove that she would never change her mind. At this precise moment, she was far away from the nice librarian they used to know. She was determined to save her man, no matter what.

_"How ?"_, Snow inquired.

She had spent the night trying to answer that question and when sunrise had come, she still was not enlightened about it.

_"Well, well, it appears that today, I am the savior."_, Jefferson sniggered.

_"You ?"_, David asked, surprised.

_"Well it's not always gonna be your little girl. This time, my hatter's skills are required." _

_"Jefferson is going to take us to the Enchanted Forest."_, Henry clarified.

_"Us ?"_, Emma noticed, _"No Henry, you're not going anywhere. We have no idea of what's out there."_

_"That didn't bother you went you sent my mum."_, the young boy replied on an icy pitch.

_"She is not your mother Henry, Emma is."_, David said.

_"Why don't you get it ?"_, he yelled, suddenly in tears,_ "Regina is my mother too. I need them both. She is not evil. She can change, I know it. I believe in her. You all claim to be better than her. But she didn't kill you when she could have done it so easily. Somehow, she gave you another chance over here. Why wouldn't she deserve that as well ?"_

_"I don't want to interrupt those lovely declarations of love but we won't go anywhere anyway."_, Jefferson announced.

_"What ?"_, Belle exclaimed.

_"Well my dear, unless you know how to make this work without magic…"_

_"I can make it work."_

Jefferson turned towards Emma before bursting into laughter.

_"You ? I'm sorry my dear but like I was tell Daddy Charming before, it's not because you're the savior that you can do anything."_

_"Listen to me, Mr Wondeland. I am the product of true love. I might not be powerful enough to open the portal back but I can handle your stupid hat."_

_"Why would you do that anyway ? Didn't you just send Regina and Gold away like… yesterday ?"_

Emma didn't answer to the Mad Hatter directly but spoke to her son instead.

_"Because I love you, Henry, and I don't want to lose you. Last time I didn't believe in you, you almost got killed and I don't want that to happen again. You trust that she can change. Fine, I trust you. I know I won't be able to prevent you from going, so I want to be there to protect you."_

_"Emma…"_, Mary Margaret began.

_"No. He's right. What we did was wrong. I have to go."_

_"Well now that this problem is solved, I think you don't need me anymore."_, Jefferson noted.

_"Don't be silly. Of course we need you."_

_"No dear, you just need my hat."_

Jefferson was standing in front of the young woman, holding the hat out to her.

_"The choice is up to you."_, he whispered.

_"Emma, please..."_, Henry begged.

The minute after she took the hat out of his hands, Jefferson was already gone. With a sigh, Emma threw the hat to the restaurant's floor. Quite instantaneously, a breach opened and a strong wind made the blinds bang. Belle and Emma took Henry by the hand and, without a last thought, they jumped into the darkness.

It was the second time in less than twenty-four hours that an intrusion in the Enchanted Forest occurred. The first time, it was for the comeback of two of its most powerful wizards. Their arrival in their old kingdom had been quite rough. Once they were sent through the portal, they fell violently on the ground. They stayed unconscious for a moment. Regina was the first one to wake up but when she opened her eyes, she thought she was still dreaming. Her scream made Mr. Gold jump.

_"What ? What is it ?"_

_"Gold ! You… You're… Look at your hands…"_

_"What ? What's wrong with my…"_

Gold stopped, horrified, as he was looking down to his hands. They were green and ended by sharp nails.

_"I'm… I'm the Dark One again."_

_"What does it mean ?"_

_"I don't know. But one thing is for sure… there's still magic here."_

_"Then we can open the portal back."_

_"We can try."_

_"Take me back home, Gold. I need my son."_

Unfortunately, their attempts turned out to be fruitless.

_"Why isn't it working ?"_, Regina fulminated.

_"We mustn't be powerful enough yet."_

_"So what do you suggest ?"_

_"I know the place that might help us. Lake Nostos."_

_"Whose waters can bring back what you've once lost."_

_"Exactly. So we go there, we take some water and we come back here. Fortunately that will help us get enough magic to come home."_

_"And how are we going to find our way back here ?"_

_"I'll enchant my coat and leave it here. Then I'll track it back."_

Therefore, they started their journey, unaware that miles away, someone was already looking for them.


	8. The Lake's waters

**First of all, I am really sorry for all the time it took me too upload this fanfiction. Hope you will enjoy this next chapter !**

_"I didn't remember the Lake was so far away."_

They had been walking for a couple of hours by now, even though it felt like ages for the Queen.

_"All due respect, Your Majesty, but we have no idea of where we've landed. For what we know, we could even be in the wrong realm."_, Gold groaned.

His leg was hurting him more than he was willing to admit and he had hoped Regina would know more precisely where they were going. He stopped, leaning on his cane and looking at the woman who was scanning the landscape, a few steps away from him.

_"No, this is mine"_, she certified,_ "I know it. I feel it."_

_"Well, if you're right, it was yours. But now I'm afraid you don't own anything anymore."_

Regina had to admit reluctantly that he was not entirely mistaken. The realm that once was hers was long gone. All was left of it was sand and dust. From time to time, they came across a dead tree. Its dried up branches casted a shadow onto the devastated ground. The place, now a desert of desolation, had a taste of apocalypse. The sad sight she had to witness, added to the high reflection of the sun, made Regina close her eyes.

_"Come on, Gold."_, she pressed him, _"Let's keep walking."_

Which they did, for about another hour before the Queen gestured the Dark One to stop.

_"Regina ?"_

_"It's here."_, she whispered.

Gold looked at her, suddenly worried that the heat might be causing her some hallucinations. Indeed, the lands that were stretching before them were as dry as all the ones they had encountered since the beginning of their journey.

_"Dearie"_, he said, trying to sound as less sarcastic as he could, _"we are looking for a lake. Yet, I can't see any water."_

_"Don't be stupid !"_, she said, annoyed, _"I can see there's no water here ! But it was the Lake's location before the curse, I'm sure of that."_

_"So let me get this clear. We came all this way to find the waters of a lake that don't even exist anymore ?"_

_"Stop yelling at me"_, Regina protested, _"I couldn't know it would be dried."_

Gold let himself fall on the ground, quickly joined by the mayor, and asked :

_"Now what ?"_

_"I don't know."_, Regina conceded, _"I guess we could try to bring the water back. There must be some more deep down in the ground."_

_"So what do you suggest ? We make two shovels appear and start digging ?"_, he scorned.

_"Of course not ! We use magic !"_

_"I thought I had be clear enough."_, he yelled, _"we are not that powerful, Regina ! Not anymore ! Don't you see ? We need the Lake to find our powers back but we can't reach the Lake without our powers."_

Regina felt panic overwhelm her. Gold was right, they had reached deadlock. She was trying to figure out a way out when she heard Gold's voice.

_"Regina ? We've got a problem."_

_"What could possibly be worse than…"_

She stopped, too shocked to go on talking… She couldn't believe her own eyes, staring at what she would call a ghost from her past. And as far as she could tell, the woman standing in front of her could indeed be a ghost. Or worse.

_"M-Mother ?",_ she stammered.

_"Hello Regina."_

_"But… It's not possible."_, she denied, nodding her head, _"you died." _

_"Well, obviously not."_, a male voice sniggered.

_"Hook !"_, Gold screamed.

_"Crocodile."_, the captain answered calmly.

Ignoring what had just happened between the two men, Cora came closer to her daughter and added :

_"I'm here now. The whys and wherefores don't matter. The real question is how come you are here as well ?"_

Regina hesitated but since Rumple didn't prevent her from answering, too busy trying to stop himself from killing Hook, she told Cora everything that has happened in her life since the curse. When she finished, she was surprised to see a smile on her mother's face.

_"I can help you."_, she ensured, _"Rumplestiltskin is right, Lake Nostos' waters are required. And to get to them, you need an extra source of magic."_

_"And that would be you."_, Rumple understood.

_"That would be perfect"_, Regina agreed, _"but why would you help us ?"_

_"Regina, you're my daughter."_, Cora reminded, _"I want you to be happy. You need to get back to your son and I will help you with that."_

_"I'm sure you're not doing it only in the name of maternal love. What is your price ?"_

_"It's more a request than a price. I help you two get home but this time, you take me with you. We have been apart for too long. And once we are there, think about it, we could run Storybrooke like a family."_

_"Regina, can I talk to you for a minute ?",_ Gold asked.

He dragged her away from Cora and stated :

_"We can't let us come home with us ! She is too dangerous !"_

_"I don't like it either but we can't go back without her. She's right, Henry needs me."_

Noticing that the Dark One was still not convinced, she added the one thing that could make him give up.

_"Like Belle needs you."_

Rumple sighed. Cora was there anyway. She wouldn't go, she wouldn't let them go and she wouldn't help them without going to Storybrooke with them. And he was certainly not powerful enough to take care of her and Hook.

_"Alright"_, he resigned himself, _"Let's go home."_


	9. Foreign land

In the meantime, three new people were arriving in the Enchanted Forest. Their entrance in the land was as rough as the two previous trespassers. Emma helped Henry and Belle getting up, cleaned the dust from her clothes and took a look around her. She was struck by what she saw :

_"Have we landed in Sahara or what ?"_, she worried.

_"I think it's because of the curse."_, Henry explained, _"It must have destroyed everything in its path."_

_"It wasn't like this before."_, Belle confirmed, _"It was wonderful."_

Emma nodded her head, inclined to believe what her friend had just said. Every fairytale book, including Henry's, was depicting uplifting sceneries filled with silver castles or gingerbread houses and inhabited by dwarfs, fairies, princes and princesses, Kings and Queens. But now, no matter where she would lay her eyes on, she saw death and misery. She shivered, in spite of the heat, and asked :

_"What do we do now ?"_

_"I don't know."_, Belle sighed, _"I have not been here for a very long time. It's all different. I don't even recognize this place."_

_"We should search the surrounding area"_, Henry suggested, _"Maybe Mum and Mr. Gold left footprints or something."_

The wind had already covered their tracks but even though it was strongly blowing, it couldn't do much about Rumplestiltskin's coat, which was at the exact same spot where his owner had left it hours ago when Belle stumbled upon it.

_"Emma ! Henry ! I found something !"_, Belle cried out.

_"Is that… Mr. Gold's ?"_, Emma inquired.

_"Yes."_

_"Why would he leave it there ?"_

_"To find his way back here."_, Belle understood, _"They must have gone looking for something that will help them come back to Storybrooke."_

_"It means they intend to come back here !"_, Henry smiled.

_"I think so."_, Belle answered, _"We just have to wait…"_

_"Hang on !"_, Emma interrupted, _"Wait ? We haven't come all this way just to wait !"_

_"What else do you want to do, Emma ? We don't know where we are and we don't know where they went !"_

_"They can't have gone that far away ! Look, you two stay here while I take a look around."_

_"No Emma please, don't !"_, Henry begged, _"It can be dangerous."_

_"That's why I need to ensure your mum and Gold are ok. You see that hill over there ? I'm sure I'll have a good view from there. I'll spot them and bring them back."_

Noticing her son wasn't convinced, she kneeled and took his hand :

_"I'll be fine, I promise."_

_"But what if you get lost ?"_, the little boy worried.

_"I won't."_, she replied with a smile, _"Do you mind ?"_

Surprised, he handed her his coat, as she asked. Emma closed her eyes and focused. Beneath Belle's and Henry's very eyes, the coat started to glow as Emma drowned it with magic. It turned blue before returning to its natural black.

_"Awesome !"_, he exclaimed.

_"Now, as your grandfather would say, I will always find you."_, she said playfully.

After leaving her son in the hands of Belle, Emma started her own journey, following Regina's and Rumple's footsteps. Well, to tell the truth, not exactly. When the Evil Queen came back to her realm for the first time in many years, she was disoriented. When Gold stated they needed to find the Lake Nostos, she had no clue about which direction to choose to get there. Moreover, back when she ruled the place, it was never her responsibility to take care of the itineraries. Her people were taking her wherever she needed to go and she just had to get in her carriage. But rather than admitting to her enemy she was lost, she picked out randomly one of the cardinal points - as it happens, West – and led the way. They had been walking for more than an hour before she came across something that could actually reveal her a clue about their location. It was the ruins of the farm where she had grown up. The sight of the remains of the stables broke her heart. She struggled to prevent her tears from running on her cheeks. Those recollections from the past had the effect of strengthening her will to come back home to her son. She turned off to the left of the old building but swore not to ever tell Gold she had extended their journey of at least two hours.

If Emma Swan had indeed followed the exact steps of the Queen, she would have stumbled upon her and her pleasant company and God knows what would have happened. But Emma decided to trust her instinct and walked in a straight line. This is why, when she reached the top of the hill one hour later, there was no sign of Regina or Rumplestiltskin. She had stopped a minute to catch her breath before carrying on her research when something drew her attention. At the foot of the hill sat, all alone in the semblance of wasteland, a fir tree.

_"No way."_, Emma whispered.

She decided to take a look closer at the tree. But the closer she came, the weirdest that tree appeared to her. It was too green, too tall, to full of life to be real. She caught herself hoping that it was not a mirage. Halfway, she understood what was wrong. The black spot she had mistaken for a squirrel's nest from afar was actually someone. Once she had realized that, Emma ran towards the person fastened to the tree. On her way, she tripped over something. She picked up the cause of her fall, took an intrigued look at it and threw it back on the ground. She started running again, leaving the hook shining in the sun.


	10. The Good, the Bad and the Hook

Before the Captain lost the hook that had made his name, the events had taken an unexpected demeanor. After Regina had managed to convince Rumplestiltskin to ally with Cora, they joined forces to reach the Lake's waters. Even though they all were very powerful wizards, the task turned out to be tedious. After long minutes of intense efforts, they heard a rumble and felt a vibration under their feet, like something was trying to surface from the bowels of the Earth.

_"Rumple, get yourself ready."_, Cora warned.

The sorcerer took a flask out of his pocket and waited. A fissure appeared on the ground and some water sprang in the open air. With a gesture of his hand, Rumplestiltskin immobilized it. Cautiously, he collected some of it and closed the small bottle. He let go his hold on the rest of the water, which crashed on the ground, evaporating instantaneously because of the heat.

_"Good job."_, Hook smiled, sounding more impressed than he wanted.

_"No that much."_, Regina protested, annoyed, _"We only have some drops."_

_"It's plenty enough."_, Cora ensured.

_"And don't worry Your Majesty, I won't drop it."_, Rumplestiltskin replied with a mocking smile.

Regina looked daggers at him before adding :

_"Now we have what we were looking for. Let's go."_

_"Let's go where ?"_, Cora and Hook wondered with one voice.

_"Where we arrived in the first place."_, Mr. Gold explained, _"I believe we have to be at the exact same spot to open the portal back."_

_"That's ridiculous !"_, Cora guffawed.

She hushed when she saw Rumple's look. No words were needed to understand that his decision was without appeal.

_"Fine."_, she sighed, _"Whatever you want…"_

_"Good.", _Rumple said, satisfied.

_"But I still think it's nonsense."_

_"Maybe, but I won't take the chance of ruining everything."_

_"It's because of her, isn't it ?"_

_"Who ? Regina ?"_

_"Of course not !"_, Cora laughed, offending in passing her daughter, _"Your beloved."_

Instead of answering, Rumplestiltskin turned towards Regina and asked :

_"Did you tell her about Belle ?"_

_"Well… yes."_, she answered, _"I didn't know she was supposed to be a secret."_

_"Is it possible ?"_, Cora smiled, _"The Dark One, in love."_

_"You know better than anyone that it's possible."_, he spat.

Cora wasn't expecting such an answer but she was happy to notice that the man she had once loved had not forgotten the way he used to feel about her.

_"Fine, so how are we going to find back the place of your arrival ?"_

_"With magic."_, Rumple smiled.

He snapped his fingers and a blue path started to appear on the ground, tracing back the one they had taken at first. They were about to follow it when a voice remembered them they hadn't heard from Hook in a long time.

_"Sorry to interrupt your nice little plans"_, the Captain said, not sorry at all, _"but I don't really see the interest for me here."_

A smile appeared on Cora's face and, speaking to Rumplestiltskin, stated calmly :

_"Why don't you announce the good news to our dear Captain ?"_

_"Tell me what ?"_, Hook inquired, suddenly worried.

_"Well, Captain, I believe you are about to endure something called "betrayal", as that seems to have become a regular custom lately."_, the Dark One scorned.

Before he could realize what was happening to him, the man formerly known as Killian Jones found himself trussed to a fir tree that had come out of nowhere.

_"That won't stop me, Crocodile !"_, he yelled, _"my hook can overcome these ropes anytime !"_

_"Ha yes, I almost forgot, thank you."_, Rumple said.

Cursing himself inwardly, Hook had to witness his nemesis make his hook disappear. Worse, he threw it on the ground, a few feet away from the tree but way out of reach.

_"Oh, and one last thing,"_, Rumple added, exulting.

_"Rumple, no."_, Cora interrupted.

_"What ?"_, he said on an irritated pitch, _"I was just going to gag him."_

_"Not to kill him ?", Cora asked, not fooled. _

The Dark One didn't answer. This woman was the Devil personified. He was so close to get his revenge !

_"There's no need."_, she resumed, _"We have more important stuff to do. He's going to die anyway."_

Her last comment wasn't without making any sense. Therefore, he decided to listen to her and let the poor Captain wait for his death, which would be certainly unavoidable but also really long to come.

_"After all, it was not such a bad compromise."_, Rumple thought why they were on their way back, Hook's screams still echoing in his ears.

Hook himself was imagining himself doomed to rot on the spot, when he heard someone yelling. First, this person, whoever that was, was too far away so that he could understand but as they were getting closer, he discerned three words.

_"Are you alright ?"_

He couldn't believe his own eyes. A young woman he had never seen before was running towards him. He winced when she fell because of his hook, even more when she threw it back on the ground, but he was too happy to see his tragic ending fading away as she approaching. A minute later, Emma was next to him, out of her breath.

_"Are you alright ?"_, she repeated.

_"I'm suffocating because of the heat and the dust, my back is hurting like hell because I'm tied to a fir tree, I lost my hook and I thought I was going to die but other than that, I'm over the moon."_, he replied sarcastically.

_"Why did you find yourself there in the first place ?"_, Emma asked, amused.

_"I owe that to an old enemy, Rumplestiltskin."_, he mumbled.

_"Mr. Gold ? You know him ?"_, she wondered.

_"Well not under this name, obviously, but yes, I do. How do you know him ? Are you from there… ?"_

_"Storybrooke ? How could you possibly know about Storybrooke ?"_, Emma exclaimed, more and more suspicious.

She listened closely the story Hook was telling her. So Rumplestiltskin and Regina were back with the bad guys.

_"It didn't take them much time."_, she deplored in her heart of hearts. _"But tell me, Mr. … ?"_

_"Jones. Killian Jones. Or just Killian. Or Hook, whatever you like."_

_"Mr. Jones. You were with Cora in the first place."_

_"Well it was her or the curse, I'm afraid. You'll understand my choice."_

_"If she is as evil as you say, I really don't."_

_"She is that evil."_, he confirmed, suddenly serious, _"That woman only wants power. She doesn't care about anyone, not even her daughter. Or her grandson, for that matter. If she wants to rule Storybrooke with her daughter and Rumplestiltskin,then it won't be pretty. There won't be any inhabitants anymore, only subjects. She won't be satisfied with a city. She will want a realm."_

_"Then I should go back and find Belle and Henry before her."_

_"You mean your son and Rumplestiltskin's girlfriend are here as well ?"_

_"Yes… It's complicated."_

_"I can see that. Anyway, you shouldn't be going there on your own."_

_"I wasn't going to leave you there."_, she laughed.

_"Pardon me if I don't trust you."_

_"I get it. Now let's go."_


	11. The enchanted coats

_"Do you think something went wrong ?"_, Henry asked.

Belle, who had sat down, looked up at the little boy. He was still standing as the exact same spot where his mother hold his enchanted coat out to him. As she was doing with Rumple's, he was holding it tight close to him, like it was a shield.

_"Why do you think that ?"  
"I don't know"_, he said, shrugging,_ "But Emma has been gone for a while and there's still no sign of Regina and Mr. Gold."  
"It is a pretty big place, Henry. I'm sure they are fine"_.

The young woman was not actually really sure of that but saying those words out loud was pacifying her, as it seemed to have pacified her young companion. They remained silent for a while. Belle was playing absent-mindedly with the zipper of the coat while Henry was scanning the horizon, hoping to see someone coming. He was about to give up when he caught sight of three shadows in the distance.

_"Belle !"_, he exclaimed,_ "Belle ! Look ! They're coming back ! They're coming back !"_

She jumped on her feet, looking in the direction the boy was pointing at. Although she was screwing up her eyes the best she could, she could not see anything. It could only meant two things : either she needed glasses or Henry was having an hallucination. She didn't know which option was the best.

_"I can't see anything, Henry"_, she admitted.

By way of answer, Henry searched frenziedly in the pockets of his coat and dragged binoculars.

_"You has those all along !?"_, Belle exclaimed.  
_"I forgot.",_ he apologized.

With the help of the binoculars, Belle realized that three people were indeed coming their way. However, she wasn't as excited as Henry was. Of course, it was more likely Emma, Regina and Rumple, but maybe it was somebody else. Back in Storybrooke, when Rumple told her the story of the curse, he admitted not to be sure that everybody followed them into the world. When she asked why, he replied it was because he didn't recall seeing everybody he knew as his new neighbors. He added that some people were powerful enough to protect themselves from the curse but refused to say something else when she wondered who could be more powerful than him and Regina. Now that she was witnessing those shadows coming closer, all those worries were reappearing but she decided not to share them with Henry. She did not want to frighten him. A moment passed before they could see precisely the comers' faces.

_"Oh no."_, Henry whispered.  
_"What is it ?"_, she asked, trying to hide the worry in her voice.  
_"It is Regina and Mr. Gold. But the third person is not Emma."_

Relieved that her beloved was safe and sound, Belle did not understand right away that Emma was not with them.

_"Then who is accompanying them ?"  
"A woman. But I don't know her. She is not in my book"._

He turned around Belle, worried, and resumed :

_"Not many people are not in my book. It is never a good thing."  
"Give me the binoculars. Maybe I know her."_

Unfortunately, she did. She had never met the woman but it made sense the she was...

_"Regina's mother."_, she whispered.  
_"What ?"_, Henry exclaimed.  
_"A woman powerful enough to protect herself from the curse... And she does look like your mum."  
"What is she doing here ? What does this mean ?"  
"As you said... Nothing good."_

They were lost in their thoughts when Rumplestiltskin's coat started glowing. Belle looked at it. The fabric had become blue. As much as she had hoped this would happened when Emma enchanted Henry's coat, she was not sure that it was a good thing anymore. However, Henry was over the moon when his own coat started glowing, shortly after Mr. Gold's.

_"Emma is coming back too !"_, he yelled happily.

He seized the binoculars and looked around, trying to spot his mother. But when he did, his joy vanished.

"It is not possible !", he despaired, _"She is also with someone else. And this time, I don't need you to tell me it means nothing good."  
"Why ?"_, Belle worried, _"Who is it ?"  
"Captain Hook."  
"What ?"_, she screamed, louder than she wanted.  
_"You know him ?"  
"He wants to hurt Rumple in any way he can, for some reason I don't know about. He once asked me to help him kill Rumple but when he understood it was the last thing I would do, he decided to have me killed instead."  
"So let me sum this up. Hook wants to kill you and Mr. Gold, who, I believe, wants to kill him for that. Then, there's my grandmother, who is very powerful. And my mums, who hate each other and don't care much for Gold."  
"You have it, kid."_, she said with bitterness, "And now what ?"  
_"Now more trouble."_, he cringed, _"You see that spot over there ? They can't see it now but their paths will cross at the point."  
"If they stumble upon each other, it is not going to be pretty."_, Belle deplored.  
_"No"_, he confirmed, _"and this is why we are going to meet them. If we are already there, maybe they will hesitate before killing each other."_

Before she could have a chance to tell him his plan was dangerous, Henry was already running, forcing Belle to follow him.


	12. Parting of the Ways

Before Henry and Belle launched into their own adventures, the duo was already on their way, as was the trio. Cora was walking ahead of her two companions._ "After you, Your Majesty."_, Rumple had grinned, stepping aside so that Cora could go past. If Cora was pleased, Regina noticed with amusement that it was not a sign of respect from the Dark One but merely a way to keep an eye on her. Rumple and Regina didn't talk, afraid that the witch would hear them. However, about half an hour after they started following the blue path, Rumple stopped and grabbed Regina's arm. With a gesture of his head, he made her understand to look in front of her. She thought he was mentioning her mother but then understood she had to look further. On the horizon stood out two shapes.

_"How many people did you left behind, Dearie ?"_, Rumple whispered, without hiding the reproach in his voice.  
_"Until today, I thought the answer was no one."_, she sighed.  
_"Why did you stop ?"_, Cora wondered.

They had not noticed she had stopped as well and was now staring at them.

_"Nothing, Mother."_, Regina lied, _"My legs were hurting, I needed some rest."  
"Oh._", Cora answered, _"I could have sworn you were worried about the two people I see over there."  
"She heard !"_, Rumple exclaimed, _"Did you recruit every atom while we were gone ?"  
"Well, I killed the ones who resisted."_, she grinned,_ "Now, who are those people ?", she_ asked on a more serious tone.  
_"I don't know."_, Regina said, _"They're too far away."_

Cora made a telescope appear, gave them to her daughter and asked the question again. Her smile had gone from her face and the expression she was sporting told Regina, and Rumple, that she would not tolerate a lie. Therefore, Regina took a look in the telescope and though she was about to faint. Noticing her trouble, Rumple took the item for her hands and looked as well. Then, he gave it back to Cora and stated :

_"Never seen them in my life. Probably a mother and her son."  
"Standing there in the middle of nowhere ? In clothes that not only look for me like they're from the future but also that look exactly like yours ? Holding two coats that, by the way, just turned blue ? A young woman, very beautiful by the way, and a young boy ? Well, I have no idea of how they ended up here but I know exactly who they are. Belle and Henry."_

Hearing those words, Regina was not able to hold her tears anymore.

_"Oh there is no need to cry, my child."_, Cora said, _"I just want to go and say hi. After all, Henry is my grandson."  
"You won't have to go anywhere."_, Rumple stated, _"They are coming our way."_

What he did not know is that two other people were about to join them. Indeed, Emma and Hook had almost reached the point of meeting Henry had mentioned earlier. Emma had never once opened her mouth during the trip. She did not know personally the Captain but she had read Peter Pan and if the story was faithful to the reality, she had not the nicest travel companion.

_"So..."_, Hook asked in a umpteenth attempt to start a conversation, _"How exactly do you plan to come home ?"  
"Gold and Regina. They are going to help us and bring them back to Storybrooke."  
"Well you should have mentioned that earlier, that would have avoided me the trip."_, he grumbled, _"I don't intend to find the Crocodile and Cora's daughter."  
"Now what ?"_, Emma sighed, _"You preferred your fir tree ?"  
"Well, I'm sure he didn't want me dead."  
"You seem to be a very hard man to satisfy, Captain."  
"When we'll all be safe and sound, maybe you should find that out yourself."_, he grinned.

Emma didn't consider the innuendo. It was not that she didn't find Killian attractive but it was not a time to think about it. Therefore, she kept walking. Suddenly, she heard someone screaming "Henry" in the distance. She stopped, her heart racing. She listened carefully. No doubt, someone was saying her son's name. Hook had noticed too, as he had stopped and was totally silent. Emma started running towards the voice and stumbled upon the little boy. It was hard to say which one of them was the most surprised, and happy.

_"Mum, you're back."_, he whispered, hugging her like he would never let her go again.

Unfortunately, her and Hook were not the only ones who had heard Belle's screams. Therefore, they were quickly joined by the trio. Belle ran to Rumplestiltskin, knowing that they were surrounded by enemies and, as a consequence, that their time might be counted.


	13. Choosing your side

_"So now I expect it would be too easy if everybody went home now."_

As he always knew how to do, Hook had put the finger on what hurt.

_"It is actually easy, my dear Captain."_, Cora replied, _"My daughter, Rumple and I are leading the way to Storybrooke. We are going back there with Belle, Henry and this young woman I assumed is Emma. And you stay here, free to go... well, wherever it is you want to go."_

_"She is coming with us ?"_, Belle asked to Rumple.

_"Well I am sure your beloved is not delighted about it but we made a deal."_, Cora answered.

_"We cannot open the portal without her help."_, Rumple admitted.

_"Well, maybe you can."_, Hook smiled.

_"Hold your tongue, pirate."_, Rumple spat.

_"As I understand the situation", the Captain resumed, not caring much about the interruption, "my dear Crocodile and my dear Queen are not powerful enough to open the portal back to Storybrooke. This is why you went to look for the Lake Nostos' waters, to get your powers back. But my dear Cora was on the way, so you had to take her with you, realizing in the meantime that you would need an extra hand."_

_"Yes."_, Regina confirmed, willing to know what was behind the pirate's mind.

_"Well, answer me this. Do you need Cora specifically or do you just need someone else who knows magic ?"_

_"Someone else would work."_, Rumple answered, understanding where his nemesis was going.

_"Then"_, Hook grinned, _"I think you already know the beautiful Emma." _

_"She is just a child."_, Cora laughed, _"You need me. Even if she has some magic, she cannot open that portal. I think you all know that."_

_"And I think"_, Emma replied, _"that you should not have underestimated the power of love." _

Cora had no idea that Emma had magic until Hook mentioned it. But everyone else did and, therefore, understood Hook's plan. While Cora was focused on the pirate, Rumple had drunk a drop of the Lake's waters, as well as Regina, who was now throwing the flask to Emma. But Cora was quicker and caught it. Then, she said to Emma :

_"Now now... You thought you could fool me ? Nobody can. I just want to be reunited with my daughter. I am sure you understand. But now I have no other choice than leaving you behind with Hook. I know he will not complain."_

_"No !"_, Henry screamed.

_"Come on, Henry."_, she smiled, _"You spent years without this woman. Why do you need her for ? You already have a mother."_

_"She is my mother too."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

The answer was not coming from the little boy, or from Emma, but from Regina herself.

_"She is his mother too."_, Regina repeated, _"And he needs her."_

_"Regina !"_, Cora said, surprised, _"Are you really willing to turn your back against me for this woman ?"_

_"For my son."_

_"Regina, I am your mother."_, Cora reminded, more and more worried.

_"I spent years without you. Why would I need you for ?"_

_"Alright."_, Cora yelled, _"If you are taking it this way..."_

She was about to cast a spell on everyone around when the unexpected happened. Belle freed herself from Rumple's arms and charged at Cora. She tackled her on the ground, took the flask out of her hand and gave it to Emma.

_"I might not have magic."_, she smiled, _"But as Emma said, I've got the power of love."_

_"And you're damn strong."_, Rumple grinned, both impressed and proud.

While Cora was struggling unsuccessfully to free herself, Emma drank the rest of the water. With a gesture of his hand, Rumplestiltskin asked Belle to free Cora but this time, he was prepared and more powerful than her. He created a fir tree, similar to the one he made for Hook, and fastened the witch to it.

_"Is it one of your fantasizes to be fastened to a fir tree, Crocodile ?"_, Hook scorned.

_"Well, if it happens to be one of yours, your wish is about to be granted."_

_"Can't we... ?"_, Emma started.

_"No."_, Rumple settled, _"I know he helped but he cannot come with us. He is dangerous."_

_"I am used to this."_, Hook ensured.

_"Then why did you help us ?"_, Emma inquired.

_"I told you, I am used to this. If I had to be left behind, at least I would have been on the good side for a moment."_

_"Thank you."_, she whispered.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, like some sort of reward. Then, embarrassed, she stepped aside. Rumple then gagged them. Before he did, Cora asked :

_"Why ?"_

_"Everybody has a bright side, Dearie, even the Dark One."_

A minute later, the too familiar portal was opened and, without a look back, Regina, Rumple, Belle, Henry and Emma jumped in. Next stop : Storybrooke.

Back in the city, a terrible rumble made itself heard. For the inhabitants, there was no doubt on the origin. Therefore, they ran to the well, in order to welcome back the little group. Before anyone could leave, David raised his voice and stated :

_"Gold, Regina. While you were gone, we understood that no matter what you had done in the past, and no matter what you will do in the future, you are part of this town. You are family. And that means you deserve a second chance. I would like, in the name of everybody, to apologize for what we did."_

_"Is it a disguised way to tell us you also deserve a second chance, Mr. Charming ?"_, Rumple grinned.

_"I hope you and Belle, as well as Regina, Henry and Emma, will forgive us."_, David admitted.

_"First thing we will do is have some rest. You haven't sent us in a nice cruise. Then, well, I assume we can learn how to live in the same town without trying to kill each other."_

Then, as Rumple said, everybody went home to rest. Henry had gone with Regina and Emma had decided to spend the night at her parents. Watching Henry and Regina moving away, Snow said, amused :

_"Maybe you and Regina should start thinking about joint custody."_

As for the Dark One and his Beauty, they had come home to quickly join their bed, because they were exhausted. Curled up into her beloved's arms, Belle asked :

_"Do you think we are really done with Cora and Hook ?"_

_"They're trapped forever, sweetheart. Don't worry, we have nothing to fear."_

And as he was slowly falling asleep, he was sure that was the truth. But was it ?

**THE END**

_Thanks for sticking up with me til the end, hope you liked it :) And if you did, then you'll be glad to know a sequel is coming up soon !_


End file.
